royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ever After High Dictionary
This page is a Dictionary of the words used by residents of the Land of Ever After, their meanings and the place they were mentioned or revealed. Place Names Castleteria ~ Cafeteria ~ Used often. Charmitorium ~ Auditorium ~ Blondie's Just Right. Grimmnasium ~ Gymnasium ~ Used often. Kingdergarden ~ Kindergarten ~ Blondie Lockes's diary. Lifairy ~ Library ~ Madeline Hatter’s Mirror Blog. Multihex Theater ~ Multiplex Theater ~ Used Often. Nursery Rhyme School ~ Nursery School ~ Used Ofen. Classes Chemythstry ~ Chemistry ~ Cerise’s mirror Blog. Cooking class -ic ~ Cooking class ~ Character bios. Crownculus ~ Calculus ~ Used often. Geografairy ~ Geography ~ Used often. Grimnastics ~ '''Gymnastics ~ Used often. '''Home Evilnomics ~ Home Economics ~ The Secret Diary of Apple White. Muse -ic ~ Music ~ Used often. Music Katy Fairy ~ Katy Perry ~ A Wonderlandiful World Lady Yaga ~ Lady Gaga ~ The Unfairest of Them All. Mermaids Just Want to Have Fun ~ Girls Just Want to Have Fun ~ The Storybook of Legends. Muse-ic ~ Music ~ Used Often. One Reflection ~ One Direction ~ Apple White's Story. Tailor Quick '''~ Taylor Swift ~ Raven Queens Story '''You Don't Known Your Charming ~ You Don't Known Your Beautiful ~ Apple White's Story. Sayings At the End of the Story ~ At the End of the Day ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. Call it a Chapter ~ Call it a Day ~ Dexter Charming's Diary. Don't count your beans before the beanstalk has grown ~ Don't count your chickens before they've hatched ~ The Secret Diary of Apple White Everyone and their Fairy Godmother ~ Everyone and their Brother ~ Thronecoming, Kitty Cheshire's Diary. Getting up in my Hood ~ Getting under my skin ~ Cerise Hood's Diary. Hair Over Heels ~ Head Over Heels ~ Holly O'Hair's Diary. Mother-Goosebumps ~ Goosebumps ~ Raven Queen's Diary. Let's get this snow on the road ~ Let's get this show on the road ~ Epic Winter. My Best Chapter ~ My Best Day ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. Off on the Wrong Slipper ~ Off on the Wrong Foot ~ Apple White's Diary. Redwood in the Face ~ Red in the Face ~ Cedar Wood's Diary. The Big Story ~ The Bigger Picture ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. The Short End of the Chapter ~ The Short Straw ~ C.A. Cupid's Diary. Too Wicked for School ~ Too Cool for School ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. Two Different Stories ~ Two Different Worlds ~ Poppy O'Hair's Diary. Up Your Wing ~ Up Your Sleeve ~ Briar Beauty's Diary. You only live once upon a time, YOLOUT ~ You only live once ~ the Ever After High website. It's on like Fairy Song! '''~ It's on like Donkey Kong ~ Cerise Hood on The Day Ever After Items '''Book pack ~ Backpack ~ Blondie Lockes's Diary. Charmomile ~ Chamomile ~ Cerise Hood's Dairy. Crown glasses ~ Sunglasses ~ Used Often. Hextbooks ~ Textbooks ~ Used Often. Lost and Crowned box ~ Lost and Found box ~ The Storybook of Legends. Thronework ~ Homework ~ Used Often General Terms A Poisoned Apple ~ A Lie ~ Cerise Hood's Diary. Absotively ~ Absolutely ~ Madeline Hatter, Thronecoming. AESOP ~ A.S.A.P. ~ Snow White, Dragon Games Novel Back on story ~ Back on track ~ The Secret Diary of Apple White BFFA (Best Friend Forever After) ~ BFF (Best Friend Forever) ~ Used often. Big Bad Plans ~ Big Plans ~ Briar Beauty's Diary. Blow The House Down ~ Blow them away ~ Raven Queen's Diary. Bombspell ~ Bombshell ~ Blondie Lockes's Diary. Book It ~ Leg It ~ Blondie Lockes's Diary. Book-markable ~ Remarkable ~ Brooke Page, The Legend of Shadow High Book Slamming ~ Gob Smacking ~ Blondie Lockes's Diary. Book-To-School ~ Back-To-School ~ the Ever After High website. Charm You Later ~ See You Later ~ Spring Unsprung. Cheerhexing ~ Cheerleading ~ Used Often. Crazy-Amazing ~ Amazing ~ The Storybook of Legends. Cry Wolf ~ Lie ~ Cerise Hood's Diary. Doppleganged ~ Copied ~ Humphrey Dumpty, The Unfairest of Them All. Ever After ~ Ever ~ Used Often. Evil Drama Queen ~ Drama Queen ~ Raven Queen's Diary. Fableous ~ Fabulous ~ Used Often. Fairest ~ Amazing/Awesome/Great ~ Used Often. Fairest ~ Fair ~ MirrorNet Down. Fairy-Fail ~ Fail ~ the Ever After High website. Fairy, fairy ~ Very, very ~ The Storybook of Legends. Fairytale/s '''~ Person / people ~ Used Often. '''Fairyteen ~ Teenager ~ Cerise Hood's Diary. Fire Thrall ~ Fire Wall ~ Humphrey Dumpty, The Unfairest of Them All. Flip her Hood ~ Flip (get mad) ~ Blondie Lockes's Diary. Flip my crown ~ Flip (get mad) ~ the Ever After High website. Flip The Script ~ Change Your Story ~ Used often. For Grimm's Sake ~ For Goodness Sake ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. Forever After ~ Forever ~ Used Often. Fur-ever ~ Forever ~ Kitty Cheshire's Diary. Goody Two-skates ~ Goody Two-shoes ~ Jackie Frost, Epic Winter Hairpins & Needles ~ Pins & Needles ~ Poppy O'Hair's Diary. Hat-tastic ~ Fantastic ~ Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party. Hex ~ Check ~ Used Often. Hex ~ Heck ~ Used Often. Hex Out ~ Check Out ~ Blondie Lockes' Diary. Hex you Later ~ See You Later ~ Used Often. Hexactly ~ Exactly ~ Spring Unsprung. Hexams ~ Exams ~ Duchess Swan's Diary. Hexcellent ~ Excellent ~ the Ever After High website. Hexcitement ~ Excitement ~ Used Often. Hexclusive ~ Exclusive ~ Used Often. Hexcuse Me ~ Excuse Me ~ Apple White in Card Tricks. Hexistence ~ Existence ~ Blondie Lockes' Diary. Hexpected ~ Expected ~ Once Upon A Table. Hexquisite ~ Exquisite ~ the Ever After High website. Hexstatically ~ Exstatically ~ Raven Queen's Diary. Hext ~ Text ~ the Ever After High website. Hextra ~ Extra ~ Ginger Breadhouse's Diary. Hextreme ~ Extreme ~ Lizzie Hearts and the Hedgehog’s Hexcellent Adventure, (A Little Shuffle Story) Hocus Focus ~ Focus ~ the Ever After High website. Honked off ~ Ticked off ~ Duchess Swan's Diary. Ice-olated ~ Isolated ~ Jackie Frost, Epic Winter Junior Novel. Just Right ~ Just Perfect ~ Used by Blondie Lockes. Logs ~ Lots ~ Cedar Wood's Diary. Lost you Crown ~ Lost your Mind ~ Kitty Cheshire's Diary. Mani-Curse ~ Manicures ~ The Beautiful Truth, Ever After High website. Mirror-Shattering ~ Shattering (upsetting) ~ Poppy O'Hair's Diary. New Chapter/New School Charter ~ New Year/New School Year ~ Briar Beauty's Diary. Oh Godmother ~ Oh Goodness ~ Madeline Hatter's Diary. Oh Grimm ~ Oh Goodness ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. Oh my Godmother/Wand/Cards/Hair ~ Oh my God/Goodness ~ Commonly used. Oh My Wand ~ Oh My Word ~ Apple White's Diary. On The Other Wing ~ On The Other Hand ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. Page turning ~ Mind Blowing ~ the Ever After High website. Parchment Cut ~ Paper Cut ~ Blondie Lockes's Diary. Pedi-Curse ~ Pedicures ~ The Storybook of Legends. Purr-fect ~ Perfect ~ Kitty Cheshire's Diary. Rewrite me if I'm wrong '''~ Correct me if I'm wrong ~ Cedar, Rosabella and the Three Bears. '''Riddle-iculous ~ Ridiculous ~ Cedar Wood's Diary. Riddle-tastic ~ Fantastic ~ Lizzie Hearts's Diary. Royal Pain ~ Real Pain ~ Apple White's Diary. Royally ~ Really ~ Used often. Slush and Blood ~ Flesh and Blood ~ The Snow King, Epic Winter. Snow Unfair ~ So Unfair ~ Crystal Winter, Epic Winter. Spellbinding ~ Amazing ~ Used Often. Spellebrate ~ Celebrate ~ The Beautiful Truth. Spellebration ~ Celebration ~ the Ever After High website. Spellebrity ~ Celebrity ~ Used Often. Spellicious ~ Delicious ~ Ginger's own description of her cooking. Spelltacular ~ Spectacular ~ Used Often. Spelltacularly ~ Spectacularly ~ C.A. Cupid's Diary. Splintering ~ Splitting ~ Cedar Wood's Diary. Spreading Fables ~ Telling Lies ~ Blondie's Mirror Blog. Step-Friends ~ Friends ~ Ashlynn Ella's Diary. String or Two ~ Thing or Two ~ Cedar Wood's Diary. Subscrollers ~ Subscribers ~ Blondie, Dragon Games/Dragon Games Novel Tea-riffic ~ Terrific ~ Maddie in The Storybook of Legends. Throne for a Loop ~ Thrown for a Loop ~ Used Often. Track and shield ~ Track and field ~ Tri-Castle-On. Tri-castle-on ~ Triathlon ~ Tri-Castle-On True Feathers ~ True Colours ~ Used By Duchess Swan. Unhexpectedly ~ Unexpectedly ~ Ginger Breadhouse's Diary Wait a Scoodle ~ Wait a Second/Minute ~ Spring Unsprung. Wait a Spell ~ Wait a Second ~ Used often. Wait a Splinter ~ Wait a Second/Minute ~ Thronecoming. Whatever After ~ Whatever ~ the Ever After High website. What So Ever After ~ What so Ever ~ Cedar Wood's Diary. What's the Hatter ~ What's the matter ~ Replacing Raven. Wonderlandiful ~ Wonderful ~ Used often. Wonderlicious ~ Wonderful ~ the Ever After High website. Worry Flurry ~ Worrier ~ True Hearts Day Part 3. Category:Pages of Additional Interest